


One Day Without Your Whining

by Rebelwerewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After forgetting their anniversary, Hux wakes up to find Kylo gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Without Your Whining

_Saturday, early morning_

Hux wakes to sunlight streaming in through the blinds. Groaning, he throws an arm over his eyes to shield them from the light while groping around on his nightstand for his phone. When it becomes clear that his phone isn’t there, he rolls over, intending to prod Kylo and ask him for the time, but the other side of the bed is empty.

That gets Hux’s attention. Frowning, he puts on his square-rimmed glasses, quickly makes the bed, and heads out of the bedroom. Normally, Hux wouldn’t be concerned with Kylo’s absence in bed — his husband often sleeps on the couch or simply stays up the entire night. However, memories of the previous day’s fight flood Hux’s mind, and a little anxious voice whispers the fear that Kylo might be gone.

_Friday, evening_

“So did you have anything in mind for tomorrow?” Kylo asked eagerly the minute Hux stepped inside their apartment. To Hux’s credit, he tried to remember whether they had plans and felt the nagging sensation he was forgetting something. He was, however, exhausted from his work day and still vaguely thinking about the latest plot twist in the audio book he had listened to during his commute.

“You know, tomorrow,” Kylo continued, his eyes wide and hopeful. Hux hesitated, a neutral expression on his face that Kylo often misread as displeasure, as he did in this moment. Kylo’s mood shifted to anger so quickly that Hux found himself inadvertently taking a step back toward their front door. “Tomorrow’s our five-year anniversary! I can’t believe you would fucking forget!”

“I didn’t forget,” Hux replied calmly. So that’s what he had forgotten. “It’s been a long day at work, and I just need some time to recharge.” He placed one slender hand on Kylo’s massive bicep and moved to step around him.

Kylo shook him off, baring his teeth in a snarl. “Don’t. Touch me.” Hux removed his hand, rolled his eyes, and continued walking. “What was that?” Kylo accused. “Do you not want to do anything for our anniversary? Or maybe you wish we didn’t have an anniversary at all?”

Hux couldn’t help but take the bait. “What I want,” he said through gritted teeth, “is one day without your whining.”

_Saturday, early morning_

Hux’s phone is on the coffee table, and it reads 6:35 AM. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He wishes he could sleep in late on weekends, but his internal clock constantly runs on work-week time. One of the “perks” of getting old.

He squints at his phone screen, which is showing that he has one new message. It’s from Kylo.

“Come to the place we first met,” Hux reads aloud. That would be the airport. _Why would Kylo be at the airport unless…?_

Hux feels his heart pounding in his chest. He pulls on the nearest pair of jeans and decides the t-shirt he wore to sleep, one of Kylo’s, is clean enough. A fluffy orange cat tries to rub against his legs as he slips his bare feet into his sneakers - no time for socks.

“Millie, I’ll feed you when I get back,” Hux says to the cat as if it can understand. “I have to get my husband back before he leaves for good.”


End file.
